


Fireworks (Day 1 of Cream-puff Week)

by AstronSouls



Series: Cream-puff week 7/19-7/25/2015 [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Multi, cream puff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes out to watch Fireworks, but are there other fireworks in store? (Written as if both couples just became a couple)</p><p>Day 1 7-19-2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks (Day 1 of Cream-puff Week)

“Oh here is a good spot!!” Perry states as she begins to lay out the large blanket on the grass for everyone to sit or lay on.

Quickly Carmilla sits down and pulls Laura to sit between her legs and back against her; chuckling when the blond slips into her lap.

“You okay cupcake?”

“Yeah, fine fine…” Laura says with a smile and settles against her girlfriend, then laughs as Lafontaine and Perry argue over who is spooning who.

“Come on Perry it’s my turn.” Lafontaine sits down and pats the ground by them.

“Fine” Lola sits down and leans into her partner, “You owe me.”

They laugh as they all look around to see how many people have shown up, or not shown up as the case is sometimes.

Laura smiles and leans back more into Carmilla, “I really like this.”

“Me too” the older woman states and leaves a kiss just behind Laura’s right ear, “can stay this way forever.”

“Mmmm know what you mean” Laura closes her eyes, but then her eyes shoot open as she hears a loud bang and jumps.

“Fireworks baby.” Carmilla says trying not to laugh and pointing at the sky.

It seems that Perry did the same thing but it was taking Lafontaine a bit more to calm her down.

Finally both couples are smiling, laughing and watching the fireworks, but Carmilla couldn’t seem to keep her lips off her girlfriend.

They had only been going out for a few weeks, but they just had to be touching in some way.

She begins peppering the blonde’s neck with light kisses and then runs fingers through the long hair; which caused Laura to close her eyes and moan softly.

“That feel so good baby.” The blond completely relaxes against the dark-haired woman, “don’t you dare stop.”

Smiling Carmilla nips her ear, “I won’t stop unless you want me too.”

Wrapping arms around the smaller girl, Carmilla keeps peppering kisses on her girlfriend’s skin.

Soon the fireworks were going all out, loud bangs and streaks of light but Laura wasn’t paying attention to it whatsoever; luckily Perry and Lafontaine were.

By now Laura had turns around, and she was kissing Carmilla deeply and with passion as their hands roamed over each other.

They got so lost in each other, they didn’t realize when the fireworks ended, then they heard a cough; looking up they both smile “Yes?”

“Catch the fireworks or make some of your own?” Perry asks with a smile.

Laura blushes and Carmilla grins more.

“Made our own”

“Carm!!” Laura says and smacks the woman’s arm.

“What!?” Carmilla laughs and then starts to get up, helping the blond up at the same time, “Come on let’s go make fireworks at home.”

“Ohhh I like that idea…” Laura states.

“We did not need to know that…” Lafontaine states as they begin to walk back home.

“Don’t listen to us then, I mean we may get loud…”

“CARM STOP!” Laura groans loudly as they walk back to the dorms, with the Carmilla laughing.

END

Day 1 done!!!


End file.
